


standing there (on a balcony in summer air)

by trinasmendel



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, Falsettos - Freeform, Trindel, hmmmithinkthisiscliche, mendelweisenbachfeld, oopsies, romeoandjuliet, trinaweisenbachfeld, whataboutit, yeahimstillbadattaggingstuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinasmendel/pseuds/trinasmendel
Summary: “then move not, while my prayer's effect I take! thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged!”trina laughed.“then have my lips the sin that they have took!”one night, after being dragged to a party by marvin, trina meets a mysterious stranger. and by meets, i mean he quotes shakespeare at her while she stands on a balcony.————————————————yayyy pre-trindel shit 🥳✋anyways part two? maybe? coming soon?title from love story by taylor swift (i tried to stop myself but it was no use)
Relationships: Marvin & Trina (Falsettos), Trina & Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	standing there (on a balcony in summer air)

trina had had enough of marvins shit. this was the third party they’d been to this week. she hated parties, mostly. everyone would get all drunk and make moves on her and marvin would end up punching them square in the face, which would result in them being “banned from future parties”, but marvin would always find a way to sneak them in.  
“why do i have to come to all of these?” trina whined in the car on the way over.  
“because, you’re my date.” marvin said, hopping out of the car. “and if i don’t have a date, i look like a loser.”  
what a loser he was.

later that night, she was standing with marvin in the corner of the room, trying to go unseen. that was his plan. ‘keep your head low until everyone is shitfaced’, he had said.  
slowly, the partygoers got drunker and drunker, and marvin left trina to “go get them some drinks.” she figured he’d forget about her and go fuck around with his friends (or some other girl, but trina liked to push those thoughts out of her mind), so she went out to the balcony of the dorm room for some fresh air.

as she stepped out of the sliding glass door, the aroma of stale beer and potato chips was instantly replaced by the cool breeze of the night. she rested her elbows on the freezing railing, placing her head in her hands.  
all of a sudden she heard someone yell to her.

“did my heart love til now, forswear it sight, for i ne’er saw true beauty until this night!”  
at first trina thought it was just a cat caller, and she did her best to ignore him. then she recognized the words.  
“shakespeare-“ she whispered to herself.  
trina was the kind of girl who read shakespeare in her free time, from boredom or from plain curiosity. sometimes both.  
she lifted up her head, and saw a small figure standing below her. his voice rang throughout the courtyard, slightly drunken and slurred, but he had gotten the quote right, hadn’t he? if you can still quote shakespeare while you’re half-dead drunk, that’s an accomplishment.  
trina yelled back down at him.  
“do not swear by the moon, for she changes constantly. then your love would also change.”  
he looked taken aback. he surely hadn’t expected a response.  
they threw quotes back and forth at each other for a few more minutes.

“then move not, while my prayer's effect I take! thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged!”  
trina laughed.  
“then have my lips the sin that they have took!”  
“sin from thy lips?! o trespass sweetly urged! give me my sin again!”  
“you kiss by the book!”  
trina laughed, and he could hear him laughing from a few stories below.

then all of a sudden she heard a different voice.  
“TRINA? TRINA!”  
marvin.  
quickly, she yelled down at the mysterious romeo.  
“good night! good night! parting is such sweet sorrow! that i shall say goodnight till it be morrow!”  
the panic in her voice seemed to confuse the man. he looked up at her puzzlingly.  
marvin opened the door.  
“TRINA! there you are! cmon, let’s  
go inside.”  
trina was all but dragged away from the edge of the balcony, juliet gone at last.


End file.
